


Rely On You

by JojianJensen



Category: Filthy Frank - Fandom, idubbbz - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, codependent relationship, kind of depressing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojianJensen/pseuds/JojianJensen
Summary: Ian likes Joji. No, it's something more. Ian wants Joji for more than just sex and cocaine. Joji, on the other hand, doesn't seem to feel the same. To him, their relationship is just sex, and Ian is just someone to keep him warm at night. Their relationship is shitty and unhealthy, and their lifestyle is terrible. Still, neither of them want to let go.





	

Ian felt fucking fantastic. He felt like he could fly, or like he was on top of the world. He felt absolutely invincible.

For about fifteen minutes.

The shitty thing about doing cocaine was that it's effects never lasted long, that you constantly needed more. There was never a time that you didn't have to have some with you. The thought of getting the next bump of coke was always in the back of your mind, always taunting you. That was only one of the reasons why Ian was so glad Joji bothered to keep him around.

Ian had so many reasons why he was glad Joji still kept him by his side. It wasn't just the drugs and sex that he was seeking, but after months of getting high and fucking like rabbits in Joji's shitty apartment, Ian couldn't help but crave more than that. He began to feel more that just lust. It was like a strange, twisted affection that he couldn't control. It was truly a sad thing, to be honest. Ian knew that Joji only wanted him for sex, and to have someone there to keep him from losing his mind from becoming too lonely. It comforted Ian in a way, to know that Joji depended on him for comfort and security, someone to go on drug fueled escapades with, or just someone to sit silently by his side. Joji and Ian had an unhealthy, codependent relationship, and both of them knew it. 

Ian watched Joji's hands as he used his credit card to break their drug into a thin powder. Ian often thought over his life, and what it had become. His whole world revolved around cocaine, sex, and Joji. He frequently wondered how he had gotten to this point of self destruction, and it always pointed back to his decision to move to New York City with his college buddy, Max Stanley. If only he had stayed in California near family, gotten a job and made a life. His own terrible choices baffled him; his life had gone so far off the path of straight A's and greatness. His parents had been so proud when he graduated from college and started fresh in the city. All of his achievements had been thrown away, flushed down the toilet.

He convinced himself that it was okay. Everything was okay. As long as he had his drugs and his Joji, he was okay. Nothing mattered except cocaine and Joji, and that was how it would stay.

"Here you go." Joji said, pushing a small plate towards Ian. 

"Thanks dude." Ian mumbled. He didn't even take a second to look up before snorting the powder up his nose. Joji did the same with his share, scrubbed his nose with his hand, and stood up.

"Ready to hit the streets, Ian?" Joji asked, a grin creeping across his face. Ian pushed himself off the floor and stretched his lanky body, his face twisting into an awkward grimace as he did so. "Hell yeah dude."

And with that, they were off. They were traveling in a cycle of drugs, questionable adventures in the city, more drugs, and sex. It truly would never end until their hearts gave out on them after an inevitable overdose. Their vicious cycle of codependency would keep going, thanks to their dangerous relationship. Joji and Ian weren't just addicted to coke. They were addicted to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Sorry this is kind of sad, but topics like these inspire me. In fact, I'm writing a multiple chapter fic that's similar to this.(let's just hope I actually finish it.) I apologize to those of you who are still waiting for chapter 3 of "Is It Okay To Kiss Your Best Friend?", I promise I have it done! I haven't been feeling the best lately, and my motivation to get shit done has been a bit low. I'll try to get that up soon and begin working on chapter 4. Thank y'all for reading!!(also, sorry if the format of this is a bit weird, I'm posting this on mobile. I'll edit it on my laptop later if needed.)


End file.
